


Moving pictures

by amlago



Series: Mad geniuses and fluffy tigers [5]
Category: Calvin & Hobbes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or four times Calvin watched movies with Loki. And one time Loki used his new knowledge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Ice baby

While it wasn't common for Loki to suddenly appear in Calvin's lab, or lair as he called it, it wasn't unheard of either. So when Loki suddenly appears, with dramatically sound effects that Calvin made sure Jarvis knew to play when it happened, the three persons in the lab doesn't panic but stops to see what he wants. They're not expecting the god to suddenly sneeze, turn the lab into some kind of winter wonderland and himself blue.

Calvin gapes and says the first thing that pops into his head.

"Wanna build a snowman?"

His two minions are busy taking pictures and trying to take readings to figure out where all the snow came from. Loki gives him a blank look and sneezes again, making the snow whirl around him for a moment.

"OK, wow, you are in seriously need of some hot chocolate and movies," Calvin tries to grab Loki's hand, but takes his sleeve instead when the god gives a small flinch just before the hand makes contact.

"I'm a god, I do not require mortal sustenance," Loki tries to say haughty, but it comes out more petulance.

"Chocolate it the food for god and everyone else, the same way cookies are for the dark side."

He pushes Loki down on the couch and drapes a blanket around him. It says a lot about how bad the god is feeling that he isn't protesting and just lets it happens.

Calvin then goes over to his rebuilt coffeemaker, that doesn't make any coffee anymore, and comes back with hot chocolate with whipped cream on top.

"I haven't been able to figure out how to get it to give out those small marshmallows, or sprinklers yet. But I will. For now you can only get whipped cream."

Loki doesn't responds, but takes a sip of the hot beverage.

"Sooo, I think we should start with Frozen," he had thought of suggesting the smurfs, but with how Loki had reacted earlier it would probably be a bad idea. "Can I just say that blue is your color, and the tattoos are a nice touch."

Loki gives him a sneer before sulkily pulling the blanket tighter. Calvin gives up for now; if a complement doesn’t work he doesn't know what will. Instead he asks Jarvis to start the movie. Calvin sings along with the songs and complains when someone does something he doesn't like. Loki is used to this since before and just ignores the other, somehow Calvin always know which movie will make him feel better. After it's finished Loki turns to Calvin.

"No, I will not make you an animated snowman," Calvin closes his mouth since he was just about to ask just that.

"Fine! Just for that we will see Nightmare before Christmas next. And I'll sing along in all the songs."

"You would do that anyway."

Loki liked this movie more than the last, while the first one had been fun to watch this one had a darker tone that fitted him better. And it gave him a couple of ideas to try out on his so called brother the next time they met. He conjured up some hot cider for them to enjoy while watching the skeleton capture this Santa figure.

"I'm a frost giant," he tells Calvin after the movie has ended.

"Are you sure? You're not that tall."

"I'm blue."

"Perhaps you're the lovechild of Mystique and some other mutant. She's blue and can change her looks."

Loki gives him a look.

"Odin found me almost a thousand years ago in a temple."

"Oh, please. Everyone knows that the x-men time travels. That doesn't mean anything. And Logan is like more than a hundred years old, not to mention Wade. Perhaps you’re the lovechild of Mystique and Deadpool, that would explain why you're crazy sometimes."

Loki decides it's best not to comment on that, he knows that if he does it will only lead to an argument. And somehow he usually loses those with Calvin. Besides, he's starting to feel better, if there's one perk with having magic it's that he gets well quickly.

"What's the next movie?"

"Hogfather, I feel like seeing a Christmas movie."

Loki may not have total knowledge of earth’s beliefs, but he doesn’t think that most people believe that Death is capable of becoming Santa, or the Hogfather. But the wizards are amusing, and he can recognize himself with the Oh god of hangovers, especially after one of the feasts he grew up with. But he decides to leave after the movie so he can make some research. He always feels better when he knows what Calvin is talking about.

 

It doesn't surprise him that a week later the tabloids are filled with the fact that Loki is Mystique lovechild. He just wished he'd been there when Thor heard about it. Or even this Mystique person.


	2. Puff the magic dragon

It's not that Calvin dislike Thor. It's just that he's always so loud, both in his voice and his presence. Just like the thunder he sort of drowns out everything else. So, it's not that he dislike Thor, it's more that he prefers to experience him from afar, just like a thunderstorm. So when Thor is on earth, and in the tower, Calvin and Hobbes tries to be in their lair as much as possible. But that doesn't mean that they're not dragged into team building activities by Tony. Mostly because Tony thinks that if he needs to participate then he'll drag others with him.

Most of the times it fine, they watch a movie, have dinner or play some games and then everyone can go their way. But this time, while it started out fine with dinner, Thor have brought mjöd with him from Asgard and he really wants to share it with the rest of the team. That and drinking songs that they apparently need to sing for every sip they take.

But since neither Calvin nor Bruce is interested in even trying out the drink that is more potent than the similar drink from earth, they are at an impasse. Thor doesn't understand why they won't try the drink, or sing songs about killing or debauchery and Bruce is starting to look slightly green around his ears. And while Calvin might find some amusement in watching the other Avengers getting plastered, he preferred to do so from a safe distance, or the sofa. Tony always ended up having the most interesting ideas when he was drunk and Calvin knew for a fact that Jarvis recorded the ideas so the genius could try and make them come true when he turned sober again.

Calvin glances over at Hobbes to see if he has some idea what they can do. The tiger is suspiciously sniffing a glass with mjöd, but looks over when he feels the others eyes on him.

"Why don't you call Loki?"

"I don't have his number?" Calvin says sulky.

Hobbes sighs but says a string of numbers, as his tail flicks over the glass. Calvin quickly pulls out his phone and, after a slight hesitation, sends a message. He doesn't want to disturb the god if he's busy doing mayhem. Almost immediately his phone rings.

"Who is this and how did you get my number?" Loki demands as soon as he answers it. "Wait, is that Thor I hear abusing a ballad?"

"Yes! I know, it's traumatizing. You got to rescue me," he glances over at Bruce. "And Bruce to."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"I got the extended version of Lord of the rings, we could see it together. It has everything an epic adventure should have, magic, elves, bromance and talking trees."

"Very well," Loki says with a put out voice that Calvin knows means that he's really interested but thinks it would be bad for his image to show it.

"Excellent, you can pick us up in my rooms in about five minutes. I just need to grab the movies. And then you can take us to your hidden cave or wherever it is that you hibernate when you're not doing mischief."

Calvin ends the call before Loki can say anything else, suppressing the urge to cackle madly with the knowledge that he's going to get to see where Loki lives. He quickly picks up Hobbes, waives at Tony and drags Bruce over to the elevator. Bruce really wants to question what's going on, but doesn't want to be left behind. Anything just is better than listen to Thor singing songs about all the creatures he or the Asgardians has killed.

\---

When Tony wakes up he quickly wishes he hadn't. He's not sure what his mouth taste like, but he doesn't like it and never wants to taste it again. Someone, or something, is trying to break out from his head and if the person groaning doesn't stop soon he will spend the rest of his life hunting him down. It takes a while before he realizes that it's him that's making the noises, he quickly shuts up, grateful for the silence. He's not certain on how long he lies there, but finally his bladder makes him get up. Luckily Jarvis has dimmed the lights enough so it doesn't feel like his eyes will burst.

Some times later he makes it to the coffee that's always brewing in the kitchen. The sunglasses helps with the headache and the pills have finally kicked in. So Tony is feeling almost human, or as human as he can be before coffee. The rest of the Avengers doesn't look like they're feeling any better and Tony can't help to think that misery loves company. The only one not nursing a hangover appears to be Thor; even Steve looks a little pale.

Tony thinks that he can be excused for not noticing the two missing persons, especially since his brain still feels like it's made of mush. But after his third cup of coffee he becomes aware that something is different. If only because Bruce usually tries to cut him off after two cups and instead force him to actually eat something.

"Where are my two favorites? Jarvis, are they in the lab?"

"No sir, Loki collected them yesterday."

This makes all the Avengers wake up.

"What!?"

"Calvin asked me to tell you that, and I quote, they're braving Loki's secret hideout, hoping to find the all the lost socks and the learn how to laugh like a super villain."

"And what did Bruce say?" Tony can't help the twitching of his lips.

"Master Banner said that he would let you know if they found any socks and that he would contact you later."

"We must hurry and save our friends from Loki! Who knows what my brother has done to them!" Thor exclaims, slamming down his cup on the table.

"Easy there, big guy. We don't even know where this lair is," Tony tells him, not at all worried.

"It's not like they're in any danger, what with the way Calvin and Loki watches movies all the time," Clint says around a piece of bread. "Shouldn't you be worried about the way your boyfriend spends time with the maniac?"

"I'm pretty sure that Loki falls into the friends with benefits together with Bucky."

Clint starts to snicker and only stops when Natasha slaps him over the head. Steve looks like he isn't sure if he should be amused or appalled.

"What do you mean Loki sees movies with young Calvin?"

"You do know that they, like, watch movies once a month. I mean how can you miss it?" Clint asks perplexed. "One of his minions even made a sign that says, do not disturb moving pictures is happening. It has glitter on it and everything."

"And no one finds this suspicious? You're not worried about what Loki might do?"

"Listen big guy," Tony gives the god of thunder a serious look. "Since they started this play dating Loki has stops trying to destroy or take over the world. Sure he still causes mischief on a regular basis, but nothing as destructive as before. So, no we're not worried about Loki doing something to Calvin. Besides Hobbes would stop him before he did anything bad."

Well, at least Hobbes would stop Loki from doing anything to Calvin, but they would probably just cheer the god on if he wanted to cause some chaos. Tony dismisses that thought and instead tells Jarvis to call Bruce.

"Oh, thank God," is the first thing that Bruce says. "You need to get us out of here."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"They've seen all three Lord of the Rings, extended versions. I fell asleep halfway through, so I'm not sure what happened. But it seems like Calvin tried to convince Loki to create an Ent. Did you know that it apparently already exist Ents, or flora colossus as they're called."

"Really?" Tony is intrigued.

"Yes, Calvin is at the moment trying to convince Loki to take him to their planet so they can meet."

"Well, that's not fair. Tell him he can go without me, I am after all his boyfriend so he can't go visiting other planets without me."

There's quiet while Bruce relays the message and Tony smirks at the others. Either he'll be able to visit other planets or Loki will send the others back. It doesn't take long before there's a cracking sound and two more persons are in the kitchen.


	3. Jailhouse Rock

"Let's watch movies about the end of the world," is the first thing Calvin says when he stops at Loki's cell.

SHIELD hadn't been impressed with his latest stunt and had even managed to capture him, even though everyone knew it was only until he managed to escape from their latest cell. Anyway, everyone knew the only reason Loki had lashed out was because of Odin. It was the only reason they hadn't tried to stop Calvin from visiting.

"Here to gloat, mortal?"

"Oh, stop sulking," Calvin ignores the glare, if he even notices it.

"I am a god, and gods do not sulk." Loki is just about to make a threat, but then sighs. Threats do not work on Calvin.

"We can either watch end of the world movies or monster movies." Calvin pulls out two movies from his backpack. "So, Godzilla or The day after tomorrow? And the Godzilla is the original from Japan, not the horrid new one."

"Which one has the most destruction?"

"Ah, well if we just see one of them, then it's The Day after tomorrow, but Godzilla has a whole bunch of movies."

"Very well, you may show me this Godzilla creature."

Up in the control room one of the agents gives Fury a baffled look.

"Are we just going to allow this person to show the prisoner movies?"

"Son, I'm only going to explain this once, since you're new here. There is nothing we can fucking do to hold Loki, and the only person who seems to have any influence on him is a person who once gave away both Captain America and the Winter soldier to his friend. So, yes, we are going to let them watch movies and hope that Loki will calm the fuck down and not try to kill us all with a giant dinosaur."

Calvin, meanwhile, has pulled out a pad that they can watch the movie on. He also tries to give Loki some of his chocolate, but is stopped by the force field that's keeping the god in the cell. Sometimes during the second movie, Loki grabs the other around the waist and pulls him inside the cell. This leads to Calvin building a get with the blanket and pillows that's in the cell before they start the third movie.

The agents keeping watch in the control room make a note on how long it took before Loki was able to breach the force field, but doesn't do anything else. Fury mutters some uncomplimentary things but doesn't sound the alarm when they disappear after the third movie. Instead he just makes sure that Calvin's backpack is sent back to the tower.


	4. I think I'm turning Japanese

Loki wasn't expecting the knock on the door. Especially since no one knew where he lives. So it was with some hesitation he opened the door. Somehow he wasn't that surprised to find Calvin there. Calvin with a backpack and a small wooden wagon behind him. Loki gives him an unimpressed look.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"I've been kicked out from home," Calvin nudges him aside so he can come in.

Loki is too surprised by what he says and just lets him go inside.

"What? Did the man of iron cast you out?"

"No, of course he didn't. It was Fury," he slips of the backpack and leaves it on the floor. "They're having some important people over at the tower and Fury was afraid that I would cause some kind of international incident. Again."

Loki raises an eyebrow to show he need to know more than that.

"Well, you remember. Like two month ago there was this thing with the Tony impersonator."

"You mean this Hammer person."

"Yes! And I thought he was a Skrull. So I detained him."

"You locked him in a closet and had Dummy stand guard."

"That's what I said. Anyway he deserved it, he was after my virtue."

Loki suppresses a growl, he was well aware that this Hammer person had tried to convince Calvin to work for him instead. And while he didn't like the man of iron, he could at least trust him to let Calvin be himself. From what he'd seen from Hammer he would use Calvin up and then discard him. All those intriguing ideas and inventions would have been lost forever. Instead of saying anything he looks at the wagon. It has a pillow, blanket, Hobbes and two bags in it. It appears that Calvin has decided to stick around for a while.

"And what types of moving pictures have you brought with you?"

"We are going to see Japanese movies, either, anime, live action or ordinary movies."

"I'm afraid I don't know what the first two are."

"Well anime is cartoons, and live action is real movies, or series that are made from the cartoons. Anyway, we'll start with Totoro, since everything is better with Totoro. You can decide after what you want to see."

While Totoro isn't like the usually movies they watch, Loki finds that he likes it. It somehow reminded him of his own childhood, when going to the garden could be an adventure. After, while Calvin is getting some snacks and tuna from the kitchen, Loki idly looks through the movies that the other brought.

"So? Have you decided what it will be?" Calvin asks as he returns and puts the tuna in front of Hobbes.

"Perhaps we can try this live action thing."

"Nice! So, do you want to see samurais, teenage hosts, death gods or yellow alien teachers?"

"Yellow alien teacher?" Loki is certain that he heard that wrong.

"Assassination classroom it is," Calvin quickly starts the movie. "It's in two parts," he explains and gives Loki some candy.

After the movies Loki has decided to stay as far away from Japan as possible. Yes he knew that the movies were fiction, but people that could come up with something like this were best to avoid. It hadn't helped that he remembered the whole Godzilla thing either, or that they've watched Death Note after. No better to keep away, in case something like that actually existed. Before Calvin had fallen asleep he'd promised that they would watch anime the next day. Something about dragon slayers and big dumb blonds.


	5. And now for something completely different

The next time the Avengers and Loki met in battle, Thor was starting again with his attempt to convince Loki that they were brothers and that they should all be one happy family together. Loki gave him a bored and somehow pulled out one really big fish and smacked him with it. Thor, who was clearly not expecting this, flew into the river.

Most of the bystanders applauded, much to the confusing of the wet god. Loki gives him a smirk while taking a bow. It doesn't help that both Tony and Clint is snickering.

"Brother? What magic is this?"

"Oh, do be quiet you big oaf." Loki brushes of some invincible lint of his shoulder as he smirks down at his so called brother. He then pulls out a paper. "Let's see if I can get this to work. _Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!!_ "

Loki refuses to show his surprise when the giant fireball suddenly appeared and fell onto the river and Thor. Causing a giant explosion that drenched the rest of the Avengers. Perhaps there was something to this anime thing after all. He would have to research further and see what spells he could find. He was sure that Calvin would be happy to help him. With one last look at his so called brother, who was looking slightly singed, Loki disappears leaving a baffled team behind.


End file.
